


A song of Fire and Snow.

by Snow_Dragon19



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Deaths, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, N plus A equals J, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Dragon19/pseuds/Snow_Dragon19
Summary: *The Bastard of Winterfell was sent to King's Landing to squire for his uncle, where he met the beautiful Targaryen Princess.*The Journey of Jon Snow and Princess Rhaenys as they got roped into the Game of Thrones.





	A song of Fire and Snow.

Jon woke up abruptly from his sleep as the ship that he was sailing rocked. He peeked at the window of his cabin and saw only darkness. Ghost was sleeping soundly on the foot of the bed. 'Lucky bastard.'  
  
Grumbling under his breath, he tried to go back to his sleep but couldn't. 'How did all come to this?' He thought staring up at the ceiling. He was sailing to the city where his Grandfather and Uncle were murdered.

All he wanted to do was to join the Night's Watch and make a name for himself among the Black brothers. Needless to say, that was two years ago. Jon was fourteen at that time. When he expressed this to his father, the great Lord Eddard Stark put a stop to it and sent him to the Bear Islands to oversee the construction of a new port and watchtowers.  
  
Living in the Bear Islands changed his perspective of his life or rather a woman changed it. Dacey Mormont, his first love. The Lady who showed him that life is more than merely living out his remaining days in the ice-cold wall. It was her who transformed Jon from a brooding boy into a man who came to appreciate the joys that the world has to offer. The nights he spent with her were the best days of his life.  
  
And he screwed it. Screwed it up in a monumental proportion when he stupidly confesses his love for the woman and proposed her to marry him. And Dacey, praise that woman, kicked him out graciously from her bed stating that the women of the Bear Islands need no man. He tried to get back with her but she ignored him like an ice queen. A few moons later the construction was completed and he returned to Winterfell. He departed from Winterfell as a sad bastard and returned as a man who was ready to take on the world.  
  
Over the next few days, he missed Dacey. No, he missed the company of a woman. As a result, he frequented the Brothels to satisfy his manly needs. He should have stuck with the whores but one night after a few cups of wine in the Wintertown's inn, he bedded a woman who turned out to be Theon's sister Asha Greyjoy.  
  
As if that's not worse, Theon discovered them together and picked a fight with Jon. Of course, the squid was good in a fight, but he was no match for a wolf. He broke Theon's nose, and the cunt gave Jon a scar just above his eye. Ser Rodrick found them as Jon was punching Theon repeatedly on the face and hauled them to Lord Stark.  
  
His father was already aware of his nightly activities, disappointed in him and dismissed him back to his chamber. A few days later, his father summoned him and said he sent a missive to King's Landing and Jon's uncle, the Legendary Ser Arthur has agreed to take Jon as his squire. He is too old to be squire but his father said that once he got knighted, he will grant him some land to govern and arrange a suitable marriage.  
  
Reluctantly, Jon bid farewell to his families and commenced his journey towards the Capital with only his Winterfell forged Sword and his loyal direwolf, Ghost as his companion. He traveled to the White Harbour and took a ship to King's Landing three weeks ago. The Captain said last night that they will reach King's Landing in two days.

* * *

  
  
It took them a day and a half to dock on the port of King's Landing. The first thing Jon observed was the smell. The city smells like a fucking shithole.  
  
"How many people live here?" he asked the captain.  
  
"Half a million," the captain answered as if it was nothing.  
  
Jon coughed in shock. "How people live here in such close quarters?"  
  
The Captain just smiled. "Welcome to King's Landing boy. You will find all the answers you seek."  
  
Jon glared at the old man but thanked him before making his way to the Red Keep. Everyone looked at him in wonder noticing the massive beast that was trotting alongside him. They gave him space which Jon was grateful for. After a long journey on foot, he reached the steps of the Red Keep. The guards looked at him and exchanged a few words between themselves. "This is it. I'm going to meet my legendary uncle," Jon said to himself as guards recognized who he was and opened the door.  
  
"This way, my lord."A couple of guards then proceeded to escort him.  
  
Growing up Jon always heard the stories of his uncle Arthur. How he is the most skilled swordsman that ever lived. He always received gifts and letters from his uncle but never met him. He knows that his father and uncle have a sore history. The story was that his father and mother, Lady Ashara Dayne met during that cursed tourney of Harrenhall and fell in love. When then Prince Rhaegar 'kidnapped' Lady Lyanna, Lord Stark traveled to Starfall secretly to meet with Lady Ashara to determine the whereabouts of his sister. And it's where Jon was conceived. After hearing about the murders of Lord Rickard Stark and his heir, Lord Eddard Stark sailed to the North and launched the rebellion. He married lady Catlyn Tuly who was at that time betrothed to the heir of the Winterfell. Since Lord Brandon was killed, it falls to Lord Stark to marry the Tully bitch to honor the agreement. With the army of Four kingdoms, the rebels marched to battle. On the eve of the battle of the Trident, Prince Rhaegar called for the parley. Reluctantly the rebel forces agreed to it. It was there, Prince Rhaeger informed everyone that Lady Lyanna wasn't abduced but ran away with him and wed him in a secret ceremony. He also revealed the letter that was penned by Lady Lyanna herself advising her brother to stop fighting.  
  
Robert Baratheon was furious and tried to kill Rhaegar at the meeting, but the fool didn't realize until it was too late. The Prince was protected by none other than the legend himself. Ser Barristan Selmy, who slew Robert with just a swing of his sword. The prince's men subsequently captured the rebel leaders. It was not honorable but a necessary one to prevent the bloodshed. Prince Rhaegar managed to convince the Rebels to ally with him and dethrone his father from the Iron Throne in exchange for pardon and compensation.  
  
The rebel forces discarded and Lord Stark traveled to the King's Landing in disguise as a prisoner. He was made to stand in front of the Mad King to answer for his crimes but the tides were turned quickly when Prince Rhaegar and his men took over the Red Keep and seized the mad king. The mad King was then beheaded by Lord Stark as he was promised during the parley.  
  
Jon heard his father and his men traveled to Dorne to bring Queen Lyanna but only to find the corpses of her and her child. They traveled to Starfall next where his father received the shock of his life. Lady Ashara Dayne heavy with child. A few days later she gave birth to Jon but died because of a fever but not before extracting a promise from Lord Stark to raise Jon. His father mourned his mother and honored the promise he made to his lady mother. He took baby Jon to Winterfell and named him, Jon. Technically he should be Jon Sand but his father named him as Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell.  
  
The sound of the crowd brought Jon back to the present. He looked up front and saw people were staring at him. He neglected them and walked with his head held high. After a few moments, he was brought to stand before a massive gate. One of the guards who escorted him murmured something to the other and sprinted forward. The other one asked Jon to halt.  
  
A few minutes later, the guard returned. "The king will see you now, my lord."  
  
"King?" Jon asked in a croaked voice. "I'm here to meet Ser Arthur Dayne."  
  
"I know, but we were ordered to bring you before the King." Jon nodded and followed the guards with Ghost shadowing him.  
  
"Keep your wolf closer. The King informed everyone about the Direwolf but some men in there will kill the beast if he attempts anything." Another guard warned. They escorted him to another room where there was a massive crowd and at the center an ugly mounted throne. The Iron Throne. Atop the ugly throne, a man was looking at the door observing the approaching figure. Jon walked into the throne room and kneeled in front of the throne. He heard several gasps as Ghost came in following Jon. There were several arrows trained at the beast. Jon felt his wolf's anger inside him but managed to restrain the fury along with his wolf's as well.  
  
"Your Grace," he greeted the man sitting on the Iron Throne but his eyes instantly went to one of the men standing at the foot of the throne wearing a white cloak and pale gleaming sword at his hip, who was looking at Jon with a kind smile and loving eyes. He didn't even need to guess who the man was. His uncle. Jon directed his eyes on his uncle and offered him a modest smile.  
  
"Rise, Lord Snow," he overheard the iron toned voice. He tore his attention from his uncle to the King who was climbing down the stairs. The entire court watched as the King of the seven Kingdoms climbed down the stairs of the Iron Throne to meet the mere bastard boy. The King came down to stand before Jon, who stood up from the floor and almost matching the King in his height.  
  
"Your grace. It's an honor to meet you," Jon said bowing a little bit. The King didn't say anything. He, nothing but kept staring at Jon for a few moments. The entire court observed the scene that was unfolding before them.  
  
"Is there something on my face, your grace?" Jon asked clearly unnerved by the King's stare.  
  
"You have the North in you, Jon Snow," King Rhaegar chuckled a few seconds later. He then offered a smile and patted Jon's shoulder. "Welcome to King's Landing."  
  
"Thank you for allowing me to come here, my King."  
  
King Rhaeger nodded and then his eyes went to the beast that was standing behind Jon. King Rhaegar fearlessly took a couple of steps towards Ghost and Jon heard the sound of several swords unsheathing.  
  
Ghost visibly tensed and that impacted Jon as well. "Lower your weapons!" the King commanded with an authority.  
  
"But your grace..." A grey-haired man protested though his beard was still mostly red, with ash showing here and there.  
  
"I said! Lower your weapons! If the wolf wanted to kill me, I would be a bleeding corpse by now." With that everyone lowered their weapons but stood vigilant.  
  
"Magnificent beast," King Rhaegar said looking at Ghost. "The wolf that resembles God's tree. There must be some connection to all these," he spoke to himself. He then directed his attention towards Jon. "The Old Gods have indeed blessed you, Jon Snow."  
  
"Thank you, your grace," Jon said somewhat awkwardly.  
  
"You must be exhausted from your travel. We have built a small cabin in the Godswood for you. We believe it's the perfect place for you and your wolf to stay."  
  
Jon opened his mouth thank him but stopped when the King called Ser Arthur. "Escort your nephew to the Godswood."  
  
The said man marched forward from his band of brothers and stood before Jon. "This way, Jon Snow," he said in an unfamiliar accent. His purple eyes shone with love. Jon managed to tore his eyes from his uncle and bowed to the King before following Ser Arthur Dayne.  
  
They walked in silence and reached a small Godswood inside the Red Keep. It's an acre of elm, alder, and black cottonwood. Unlike the weirwoods of older Godswoods, the Red Keep's heart tree was a great oak covered in smoke berry vines. A few red flowers blossomed at the base of the oak tree.  
  
After walking for a few minutes, they reached a small cabin. Ser Arthur opened the door and motioned Jon to enter with his finger. As soon as Jon advanced, his uncle pulled into him and embraced him tightly. After a few seconds, Jon hugged his uncle in return. Both men stayed like that for a few minutes and broke only when a small whine came from behind them.  
  
His uncle pulled away from an embrace and looked at Jon. Tears welled in his eyes. "Sixteen years," he breathed out. "It's been sixteen years since I last saw you."  
  
"Thank you for having me, Ser Arthur."  
  
"Uncle. I'm your uncle. You should call me by that when we are in private."  
  
Jon nodded and watched as his uncle took Jon's belongings from the floor and placed them on the desk. "Lord Varys told me that you look exactly like your father but for the first time in my life I'm glad that the Master of Whisperer was wrong." He then came to stand before Jon. "There is so much Ashara in you."  
  
Emotions knocked him like a wave. This was the greatest thing that anyone ever said to him. Tears dripped down from his eyes. "Thank you, Uncle," he whispered.  
  
Uncle Arthur smiled kindly at him. "There is so much we need to talk but I need to be present in the Small council meeting and after that, I'm on Prince Aegon's guard duty."  
  
Jon nodded. "I understand you are busy, uncle."  
  
Arthur once smiled and ruffled Jon's wild dark brown hair. "I'll come here tomorrow morning. We will break our fast together."  
  
Jon smiled. "I'm looking forward to that, uncle."  
  
"As for your squiring, it begins next week. You enjoy three days to explore the city but by the first light next week you belong to us."

"Us?"

Uncle Arthur chuckled. "You will be my squire but you will also tend to all the seven Knights of the Kingsguards. Do you understand?" Jon acknowledged and watched his uncle leave the cabin but not before ruffling Jon's hair.

* * *

  
  
After a relaxing bath and devouring the food that his uncle sent, Jon exited the Red Keep to explore the city. He left Ghost in the Godswood since he didn't want to draw the attention to himself. After exploring for a few hours, Jon found himself on the River Row, a street along the southern wall, east of Fishmonger's Square, home to sea captains, fishmongers and others with interest in the harbor. He explored some goods and it then he heard a shop keepers call for help.  
  
"Help!" the shopkeeper shouted. "He stole my fishes." Swiftly, Jon spurned into action and pursued the thief through the streets of King's Landing. After God knows how long he finally caught up to the thief but was slapped with a wet, smelly fish on his face.  
  
"You are going to pay for that!" Jon shouted and followed the thief once again who entered the underground sewers. Jon followed him through the sewers. They both exited the sewers and the reached the bay of Blackwater. Jon used the fishing net and apprehended the thief who was currently struggling furiously to escape from the fishing net.  
  
"It's over," Jon said in a threatening voice placing his sword on the throat of the thief.  
  
The thief whose face was covered ceased his struggles and surrendered. Jon removed the net carefully from the thief and removed the mask covering the thief's face but taken aback when he noticed his thief was actually a woman. In addition, the most gorgeous woman Jon had ever seen. Her sinister eyes shone brilliantly like a rare diamond under the exoticizing light from the moon above them. Her hair was dark just like the night sky above them.  
  
"Get off me!" she shouted striking Jon on the chins which brought him back to the reality. The woman struggling beneath was actually a thief no matter how beautiful she was. The lady once again tried to escape but Jon shifted her body around and used the rope from the fishing net bind her hands behind.  
  
He then assisted the girl to sit up and walked around to look at her in the eyes. "You were caught stealing this," he said pointing at the fish.  
  
"I didn't steal!" she replied with venom.  
  
"Tell that to the shop keeper." The woman remained motionless but silently throwing daggers at Jon with her eyes, alluring eyes.  
  
"What Am I going to do with you?" Jon sighed after a few moments. Once again the lady stayed silent. He then ran down his options. Handing her over to the guards was not an option. She is a beautiful woman. Who knows what the guards will do to her?  
  
Exhaling deeply, he knelt on the sand to look at the girl. "Did you steal this for your family?" he asked knowing very well she stole the food to feed her family. At that moment, Jon pitied the girl. He may be a bastard, but he had never gone hungry in his life. He removed his coin purse and lowered it on the sand, before the girl.

"I'm going to unfasten the rope. Take the fish, the coin purse and ran away from here."

"You are letting me go?" the girl asked in surprise.

"Yes," he answered firmly. "But make no mistake. If I catch you again, I'll hand you over to the authorities." He removed the rope and freed her. "If you need work to feed your family, come to the Red Keep and ask for Jon Snow. I'll speak to my uncle and see what I can do."

The girl blinked a few times but nodded before taking the fish and the coin purse. She ran away in a blink leaving Jon behind, wondering whether he will see her again or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
